Cercueil
by Ayosrayo
Summary: One shot. Trochę przekleństw, trochę angsta. Raczej kanoniczne.


**CERCUEIL**

Młody czarodziej szedł szybkim krokiem przez dzielnicę Bassins à Flots. Jego jasne, niemalże platynowe włosy opadały mu na czoło. Prawie biegł. Odkąd Voldemort przejął zamek i uwięził Pottera, on, Draco Malfoy, jako nowa prawa ręka Czarnego Pana musiał załatwiać wiele nieprzyjemnych spraw. Tym razem miało być to morderstwo na poszukiwanej rodzinie Weasleyów.

Nie dostał dokładnych wskazówek od mistrza. Wiedział tylko, że cel znajduję się w obszarze Bordeaux. Jak dla niego, było to zbyt wytrawne i drogie miejsce na przebywanie tych plugawców, ale rozkazy to rozkazy. Krążył już dobre 40 minut. Wreszcie jego oczom ukazał się namiot, rozbity na nadbrzeżu Paludate. „Jakże lekkomyślnie" - pomyślał. Narzucając na siebie nowy prezent od swego pana – pelerynę niewidkę, wszedł do namiotu.

Tydzień później „Prorok codzienny" wydał numer specjalny. Dotyczył oczywiście zlecenia młodego Malfoya. Draco myślał, że to idiotyczne. Ci głupcy mogli czuć się bezpiecznie jedynie w Ministerwtwie Magii i na Pokątnej, a ich jedyną bronią był ten beznadziejny szmatławiec.

„_(...)To było morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Kiedy nasi najlepsi aurorzy dotarli na miejsce, niestety było już za późno. Na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono 9 zmasakrowanych ciał. Morderca posłużył się mugolskimi narzędziami tortur. Wszędzie było pełno krwi (…). Pogrzeb odbędzie się w przyszłą sobotę. _

„_Mimo ciężkich czasów, nie wolno się poddawać" - mówi minister magii Minerwa McGonagall - „Wkrótce na pewno znajdziemy sprawcę, i damy kres niebezpiecznym atakom". Bo bez wątpienia wszystkie morderstwa w ciągu ostatnich 2 miesięcy są dziełem jednego człowieka (…)._

_Prosimy o zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności i zabezpieczenie swoich domów."_

_Redaktor naczelny Rita Skeeter_

Gabinet dyrektorów zmienił się nie do poznania. Teraz wszystko było w odcieniach zieleni i srebra. W kącie pomieszczenia na wielkiej skórzanej kanapie siedziała postać.

Podejdź do mnie. Tak, właśnie tak. Powiedz mi Draco, czy się nudzisz? - czerwony błysk w oku.

S-słucham?

Nudzisz się czy nie? - brzmiało bardziej jak warknięcie.

Nie, panie. Byłem w trakcie patrolowania zamku z Carrowem, gdy Ty mnie wezwałeś. - padła nieśmiała odpowiedź.

Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz CO znajduję się teraz w lochach. Twoim zadaniem jest zajęcie się naszą zabawką. Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, któremu mogę ufać w tej kwestii. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu!

W lochach było jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle. Cały korytarz do głównej celi pobryzgany był krwią. Była to krew uczniów, nauczycieli, aurorów... Czasem też nieposłusznych śmierciożerców. Malfoy znalazł się u celu dopiero po 15 minutach. To co zobaczył, zmroziło krew w jego żyłach. Do sufitu podwieszony za ręce wisiał chłopak. Tak, wisiał to zdecydowanie dobre określenie, bo nie mógł ustać o własnych siłach. Wszędzie dookoła była krew. Blondyn przez chwilę poczuł mdłości, ale zaraz potem mu przeszło. W końcu on doprowadził chłopca do takiego stanu.

No, no, stęskniłeś się za mną... Harry? - mruknął Draco nieco zadziornym głosem. - Kto by pomyślał, że Zoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru będzie poniżany przez samego Księcia Slytherinu! - parsknęcie.

Draco... Ja... Cieszę się że przyszedłeś.

Ach tak. Prawie zapomniałem że jesteś jedynie zboczonym gejem-masochistą... - Nie dalej jak pół roku temu Harry Potter wyznał Draconowi, że od 3 klasy się w nim podkochuje. Sprawa nie wyglądałaby tak źle, gdyby nie to, że Draco pchnięty impulsem, chwilkę potem uprawiał z nim namiętny seks na błoniach. Nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku.

Więc po co tym razem przyszedłeś? Gdzie teraz wbijesz mi nóż? - Z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień wyrwał go głos zielonookiego.

Niespodzianka. - pogardliwy uśmiech i zamach ręką.

Draco! Mon fils! Qu'avez-vous fait? Maudit sois-tu! Je vous hais! - Jego matka zawsze mówiła po francusku gdy była zła. - Ton père te tuerais. Mais malheureusement il est mort.

Przecież dobrze wiesz, że to nie była moja decyzja! To była decyzja Czarnego Pana, a jemu nie wolno się sprzeciwiać! - coś między sykiem a warknięciem.

… Tak. Masz rację. Przepraszam, poniosło mnie.

Ostatniego wieczoru Malfoy został wezwany do Voldemorta. Od jakiegoś czasu miał przeczucie, że stanie się coś złego. I nie pomylił się. Dostał rozkazy. W przyszłym tygodniu miał zabrać z lochów Harry'ego Pottera, i zaszyć się z nim w posiadłości Czarnego Pana w Meksyku.

We wtorek z samego rana zszedł po chłopaka.

Potter. Pakuj się. Wyprowadzka.

Co? Gdzie? Z kim? Po co?

Zawsze zadajesz tyle pytań? Otóż mam dobrą wiadomość! Czarny Pan postanowił wysłać nas na randkę do Kanady na czas bliżej nieokreślony!

…

Och, nie martw się. Z pewnością będzie zabawnie. A przynajmniej dla Ciebie, w końcu będziesz miał mnie tylko dla siebie!

Nie będzie innych śmierciożerców? Tylko Ty i ja?

Stul mordę. Jestem wściekły! Za dużo pytań! - To były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał Harry, chwilę przed tym jak poczuł przeszywający ból czaszki. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

Wojna to rzecz straszna. Draco przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Miał tylko matkę, posiadłość w Malfoy Manor i stołeczek obok Voldemorta. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe i Goyle zostali zabici przez durnych przyjaciół Pottera. Przynajmniej odwdzięczył się mu zabijając tych tępych rudzielców. Odkąd Voldemort przejął zamek i uwięził chłopaka, blondyn miał więcej czasu dla siebie. To dziwne, skoro pozornie ciągle miał jakieś zlecenia. Mimo wielu bitew i walk wciąż prezentował się doskonale. Nie stawiał już włosów na żel, ale pozwalał opadać im miękko na policzki. W tej fryzurze jego twarz nie wyglądała na tak ostro zarysowaną. Oprócz tego jak na dziedzica Malfoyów przystało, był szczupłym ale dobrze zbudowanym i wysokim mężczyzną (mierzył około 190cm). Jego skóra jak zawsze pozostawała blada i delikatna. Ale co mu z tego wyglądu, skoro w obecnej sytuacji nie ma co liczyć na szukanie miłości? W czasach wojny jest tylko czas na krótkie i zachłanne przygody. Namiętny romans, nic więcej.

Czarny Pan o dziwo nie nakazał Draconowi torturować Pottera. Kazał się nim tylko „odpowiednio zająć". Draco miał wyjątkowo dobry dzień, więc zeszedł do piwnicy po chłopaka.

Pobudka śpiąca królewno! Jesteśmy w Kanadzie. Co chciałbyś porobić najpierw? Pojechać nad Wielkie Jezioro Niedźwiedzie czy może poobserwować łosie? Choć lepszym pomysłem byłoby śniadanie, wyglądasz tak marnie. A podobno syrop klonowy tutaj jest świetny...

O czym ty pieprzysz? - pzerwał mu Harry.

No wiesz, nie musisz się tak od razu unosić kochanie! Zwyczajnie mam lepszy dzień, nie dostałem rozkazów na torturowanie Cię, a jeśli mam tu być z Tobą nie-wiadomo-ile, to wolałbym mieć jakiekolwiek przyjazne stosunki z Tobą.

I co? Nie zamierzasz mnie zwieść, utopić, pochlastać, podduszać? Jak zwykle? Jak mam Ci w to wierzyć? Przez ostatnie kilkanaście tygodni tylko ze mnie szydziłeś i maltretowałeś mnie! - chłopak sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał się rzucić na szarookiego.

Hola hola. Będziesz ze mną spędzał miło czas nawet jeżeli Ci się to nie będzie podobało, bo do chuja pana mogę zrobić z Tobą co zechcę bez żadnych konsekwencji! Poza tym, co z Twoją miłością do mnie, co?

J-ja... Nieważne. Zrobię co zechcesz Draco.

Grzeczny chłopiec.

Właśnie skończyli jeść śniadanie. Draco krytycznym wzrokiem spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Boże drogi, czy Ty się głodzisz? Wyglądasz jak sto nieszczęść. Obrzydliwe. - prychnął z pogardą.

Zamknij się. Nie wystarczy Ci, że zmuszam się do spędzania z Tobą czasu nie wszczynająć żadnych bójek?

Dobra, przepraszam kotku. Wiesz _Harry_, jesteś nawet ładny. Taki niski, drobny i uroczy. Nawet te Twoje rozczochrane czarne kudły mnie rozczulają. Ale te oczy... Są niesamowite.

W co Ty pogrywasz? Malfoy? Co Ty... Co Ty robisz? - Harry walnął w blat stołu. Blondyn przybliżał się do niego z drapieżnym wzrokiem.

Mam na Ciebie ochotę. - mówiąc to popchnął go mocniej na stół i prawie się na nim położył.

Reszta potoczyła się zbyt szybko żeby Harry to zrozumiał. Draco pospiesznie zaczął go rozbierać. Oszołomiony zielonooki odwzajemnił się tym samym, jednak drugi chłopak nie pozwolił mu dominować. O tak, Harry'emu brakowało tego smaku i zapachu... Pocałunki blondyna dotarły już do pępka. Słychać było tylko ciche pojękiwania i posapywania. Nagle Draco obrócił gryfona tak, że tamten był do niego plecami. Szybkim ruchem zdarł z niego spodnie razem z majtkami. Harry chciał zaprotestować ale uniemożliwi mu to nagły przypływ rozkoszy, związany z włożeniem _tam_ zwilżonych palców bondyna. Był pewien że zaraz dojdzie.

Powiem Ci coś ciekawego Harry... - z letargu wyrwał go podniecony głos Draco.

T-tak? Ooooch...

Kiedy jest mi dobrze lubię mówić po francusku. Chciałbyś posłuchać?

Tak, tak. O tak! - trudno było rozróżnić, czy brunet przytakuje na propozycję czy jęczy z rozkoszy.

Je veux que vous avez. Maintenant. - szepnął podgryzając mu chwile po tym ucho.

Co powiedziałeś?

Że Cię chcę. Teraz.

Proszę... Ja prawie... Draco!

Szarooki raz jeszcze rzucił zaklęcie nawilżające. Wszedł w Harry'ego mocnym, pewnym ruchem. Tkwili w tym namietnym uścisku rytmicznie się poruszając. Prawie byli na szczycie. Malfoy wykonał ostatnie pchnięcie i obaj doszli. Harry niepewnie chciał przygarnąć chłopaka do siebie, ale coś błysnęło w oczach blondyna i ten bez uprzedzenia uderzył go w twarz. Z warg bruneta ciekła krew.

Czemu Ty...?

Myślisz że kim Ty jesteś? Małą kurwą. Dziwką. Nic nie wartym ścierwem. - powiedziawszy to trzasnął drzwiami kierując się do swojego pokoju. Harry siedział kompletnie oszołomiony. Mechanicznym ruchem położył się na kanapie i zasnął.

Miał sen. Albo raczej wizję. Stał w pokoju i patrzył na Malfoya i Voldemorta. Rozmawiali o nim. Mężczyzna podał Draconowi jakiś eliksir, mówiąc krótkie „Pij to codziennie rano, nim Potter się obudzi". Ze snu wyrwało go nagłe szturchnięcie.

Harry! Harry! Obudzisz się Ty wreszcie?

Przepraszam. Długo spałem?

Jakieś 7 godzin. - Draco wydawał się być zdenerwowany. Wiercił się niespokojnie.

O co chodzi? Coś się stało?

Otrzymałem rozkaz od Czarnego Pana. Za 10 dni mam mu Cię dostarczyć w stanie gorszym niż Cię tu przywiozłem.

Och.

OCH? TYLKO TYLE? PRZEZ KOLEJNE DNI MAM CIĘ TORTUROWAĆ I DOPROWADZAĆ NA SKRAJ ZAŁAMANIA PSYCHICZNEGO, A JEDYNE CO NA TO ODPOWIADASZ TO OCH?

Co Cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Parę godzin temu potraktowałeś mnie jak zwykłe ścierwo uprzednio mnie wykorzystując, a teraz nagle udajesz przejętego?

Uważasz, że torturowanie Cię 24 godziny na dobę sprawia mi jakąś chorą przyjemność?

Tak.

Pierdol się.

Harry leżał w jakiejś piwnicy. Był nagi. Przez ostatnie 3 dni Draco na zmianę bił go, torturował, ciął, pieprzył się z nim, karmił a potem powodował wymioty. Brunet był wyczerpany. Został mu jeszcze tydzień. Co prawda nie był pewny, czy Voldemort zabije go od razu po powrocie, ale miał takie przeczucie. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. „Nadeszła pora karmienia" - pomyślał. Do pomieszczenia cichym krokiem wszedł Malfoy.

Jak się czujesz?

Świetnie. - odparł ironicznie Potter.

Daj spokój... Przecież wiesz, że muszę to robić...

Nie musisz. Zawsze jest inne wyjście. - Draco nie odpowiedział.

Masz gościa.

Do pomieszczenie weszła Hermiona. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie widział jej od miesięcy. Zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Jednak po dłuższej chwilii stwierdził, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Nie odzywała się, patrzyła przed siebie nic niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Imperius...?

Tak.

Draco podniósł się z ziemi zwinnym ruchem. Podszedł do dziewczyny, związał jej ręce i nogi, zatkał usta i stanął za nią, trzymając ją w mocnym uścisku.

Co Ty robisz?

Przykro mi.

Zaklęcie przestało działać. Hermiona zaczęła się szarpać i wyrywać, ale była byt słaba. Przez sekunda jej oczy i oczy Harry'ego spotkały się. Chłopak zobaczył w jej oczach czyste przerażenie. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje ani co ją czeka. Ale Harry wiedział. Chciał zaprotestować, ale zdał sobie sprawę że Draco rzucił na niego Drętwotę. A więc pozwolił mu patrzeć. O to tu chodziło.

Malfoy wyciągnął z kieszeni małą piłkę. Jednym ruchem różdżki zakuł Hermionę w coś w rodzaju dyb. Rozległ się przerażający krzyk. Harry widział. Widział jak blondyn piłuje jej kości. Odcina wszystkie kończyny po kolei. Wreszcie wrzask ucichł. Koszmar się skończył. Przynajmniej dla niej. Drętwota przestała już działać, ale brunet dalej pozostawał w tej samej pozycji.

Wrócę do Ciebie pojutrze. - rzucił Draco na odchodnym, zostawiając Harry'ego samego z czarnymi myślami, i martwą przyjaciółką.

Draco siedział na kanapie w salonie. Jego zadanie nie było trudne. Miał tylko zabić tą szlamę na oczach Pottera. Bywały gorsze rzeczy. Mimo tego, coś się w nim kłóciło. Czuł współczucie. Było mu żal Harry'ego. Od kiedy w ogóle zaczął mówić do niego _Harry_? Kiedy zaczął się nad tym mocniej zastanawiać rozbolała go głowa. Właściwie był to piekący ból w skroniach. Dziwne. Nie przejmując się tym dłużej, wyszedł na długi spacer.

Minęły 2 dni. Tym razem zadanie polegało na podsunięciu Potterowi wizji martwych bliskich, dodatkowo podkładając mu ostre narzędzie. Voldemort był ciekawy, czy Harry ma skłonności do samookaleczania się. Draco uważał go za poważnie chorego sadystę.

Brunet siedział skulony w kącie. Blondyn poczuł nagłe okłucie współczucia. W ciszy posprzątał „resztki" Granger.

Harry... - zaczął delikatnie

Brak odpowiedzi.

Posłuchaj... Przyniosłem Ci naleśniki. Ostatnio Ci smakowały, prawda? - powiedział zachęcającym tonem.

Nadal nic.

Draco nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Postawił obok chłopaka talerz z naleśnikami i nóż. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, pozostał jednak w pomieszczeniu nakładając na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Zadanie musiało zostać wykonane. Harry musi myśleć, że jest tu sam i ma zwidy. Malfoy musiał zdać raport swemu panu.

Po około 4 godzinach naleśników już nie było. Draco dopiero teraz zaczął podsuwać drugiemu chłopakowi wizje.

Harry czuł obrzydzenie do siebie. Trzymał w ręku nóż. Wtem coś po jego prawej poruszyło się. Zobaczył Lupina i Tonks w ciąży. Otworzył usta w szoku.

Remus! Nimfadora! Co wy tu robicie? Jak mnie znaleźliście? - jego głos był uradowany.

Profesor Lupin wyjął z płaszcza krótki nożyk. Szybkim ruchem wbił go w brzuch swojej ciężarnej żony. Nawet nie krzyczała. Brunet wstał, chciał do nich podbiec, wyrwać mu nóż z ręki. Okazało się, że byli niematerialni. Po prostu przez nich przebiegł. I wtedy zrozumiał, że to była tylko kolejna z zabaw Draco i Voldemorta. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

Widział już za dużo. Najpierw Lupin i Tonks. Potem Neville, Luna, Seamus i Dean. Pojawił się nawet profesor Dumbledore. Wszyscy po kolei umierali w męczarniach na jego oczach, albo zabijali się wzajemnie. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie pomagała też świadomość że to były tylko durne wizje. Nie potrafił zamknąć oczu i tego zignorować. Za głośno było słychać jęki rozpaczy. Błądząc wzrokiem wszędzie tylko nie na straszne obrazy, zauważył nóż. Ten sam, który jeszcze niedawno trzymał w ręce. Bez wahania chwycił go i przyłożył do wewnętrznej strony nadgarstka. Bał się. Bał się bólu i tego co będzie potem. Kto uratuje świat za niego? Chociaż z drugiej strony... Jego obecna pozycja nie wskazywała na jakiekolwiek bohaterskie czyny w najbliższym czasie. A co będzie z Draco? Harry szczerze go nienawidził za to co ten mu robił, jednak gdzieś w nim dalej tliło się to uczucie nazywe miłością. Przycisnął nóż trochę mocniej. Może po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuje wolność. Niezdarnym ruchem przejechał wzdłuż linii żył prawiue do łokcia. Wydał z siebie syk bólu. Po krótkiej chwili krew zaczęła płynąć. Była ciemna. Coś za ciemna. Harry nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi którzy się cieli. Widok i zapach krwi doprowadzał go do mdłości. Cóż za hipokryzja. Przecież właśnie sam to robił. Z tą różnicą, że on się siebie za to brzydził.

Draco nie mógł na to patrzeć. Bezradny brunet miotał się siedząc i trzymając się za kolana. A teraz wreszcie zrobił to, czego chciał Czarny Pan. Wbił w siebie nóż. Tego dla Malfoya było już za wiele. Nie mógł, _nie chciał _dopuścić do kolejnego takiego aktu chłopca. Gwałtownie zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i podbiegł do bruneta. Wyczarował koc, otulił go nim, i podniósł delikatnie na ręce. Harry tylko spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i stracił przytomność. Blondyn zaniósł go do swojej komnaty.

Nieprzytomny zielony wzrok. Coś na kształt szoku. A potem już tylko intensywne i natarczywe wpatrywanie się. Draco miał świadomość, co Harry może teraz zrobić. Oczekiwał złości, walki, oburzenia, wszystkiego co najgorsze. Był na to przygotowany. Mimo wszystko, zasłużył.

Draco... Jestem zmęczony. - dobiegł go cichy głos, a chwilę potem poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu głowę na kolana. Był zdezorientowany.

Emmm... Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? Wiesz co się działo?

Tak. Ale... nie chce już o tym rozmawiać. Teraz jestem tu z Tobą. Dziękuję, że mnie stamtąd wyniosłeś.

Malfoy poczuł się jakby coś go kopnęło. Przez ostatnie dni był najgordzym koszmarem chłopaka, dręczył go, torturował, molestował, a ten tak po prostu się do niego przytulał. Świat oszalał.

Posłuchaj Harry. Jutro jedziemy do Voldemorta, więc teraz... O matko! Ty dalej krwawisz!

Hmm?

Kurwa. Więc dlatego jesteś taki ospały i otępiały. Pierdolony Voldemort! Ciekawe czy przewidział to, że możesz się przypadkiem wykrwawić na śmierć. Chyba, że to właśnie o to mu chodziło.

Zaklęcie uzdrawiające niewiele pomogło. Potter musi wytrzymać do rana. Brunet znowu zemdlał.

Piekący ból w policzku. Ktoś musiał uderzyć go w twarz. Otworzył oczy.

Witaj Harry. - syk.

Voldemort. - stwierdzenie – Gdzie jest Draco?

Och, ależ nie martw się. Twój drogi ukochany zaraz przyjdzie. A tymczasem... _Crucio!_

AAAAA! - gardłowy ryk. Poczuł jak otwiera mu się rana na ręce. Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Co tu się dzieje? Panie...? - zdławiony znajomy głos.

Malfoy. Widzę, że zaszczyciłeś nas łaskawie swoją obecnością. - słychać śmiech śmierciożerców. - Usiądź.

Tak, panie.

Harry, wracając do Ciebie... Wiedziałeś, że Draco ma francuskie korzenie? To dlatego tak lubi mówić w tym języku kiedy jest mu, hmm, dobrze.  
Szok wymalowany na twarzy Draco i wszystkich zebranych. Na ustach Voldemorta zagościł tryumfalny uśmiech.

Może jeszcze nie wiecie – rzekł zwracając się do wszystkich zebranych – że swego czasu Draco też był niezłą zabaweczką. Ale cóż, znudził mi się.

To wszystko działo się szybko. Harry ledwo trawił informacje. Nagle coś mu wpadło do głowy.

Co to był za eliksir, który mu podawałeś?

Myślałem Harry, że już nie zapytasz. Otóż ten eliksir miał na celu stłumić uczucia Draco do Ciebie, jednocześnie wywołując agresję, spowodowaną przykrą przeszłością. Nie miej takiej miny! Malfoy odwzajemniał Twoje uczucie. Tylko sam o tym nie wiedział, bo kazałem mu to stłumić. Nie potrzebowałem kolejnych przeszkód na swojej drodze. Ale teraz przejdźmy już do przedstawienia. Nie lubię zanudzać swoich gości. Harry, Draco – wy gracie główne role. Wasze zadanie polega na tym, że udzielacie publicznego pokazu waszej miłości.

Nie ma mowy! - warknął Malfoy.

Nie pyskuj. Albo to zrobicie, albo obydwoje zabiję. Liczę do trzech. Raz. Dwa...

W porządku – powiedział zrezygnowany Harry. Draco przytaknął.

Ich ruchy były pokraczne. Czuli na sobie wzrok wszystkich śmierciożerców. Czerwony wzrok Volemorta. Chory psychopata. Dostali od niego rekwizyt. Mieli to zrobić w trumnie. Psychopata i fetyszysta. Kiedy byli już nadzy, blondyn nieśmiało wypowiedział zaklęcie nawilżające. Włożył jeden palec. Potem dwa. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze. Harry przekręcił się tak, że miał teraz w ustach erekcję Draco. Smakował cudownie. Powoli zatracali się w sobie coraz bardziej. Nie liczył się świat wokół nich, ani późniejsze konsekwencje kiedy _to_ się skończy. Właściwie żaden z nich nie chciał końca. Było im ze sobą dobrze. Ich jęki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Słyszeli tylko siebie. Do ich uszu nie docierało „kibicowanie" smierciożerców, czy komentarze wyrażające obrzydzenie. Dochodzili. Ostatnie jęki rozkoszy i... Po wszystkim.

Brawo! Przyznałbym wam za to order Merlina pierwszej klasy! - szyderstwo z ust Voldemorta.

Co Ci to dało?

Niezłą zabawę. Ale pewnie wiecie, że wszystko co dobre wszystko się kończy, prawda? - zadrwił.

Niepokój.

Strach.

Ukradkowe spojrzenie na siebie.

Proszę was abyście teraz płożyli się w tej trumnie.

Chcesz nas zabić OBU? I to w taki sposób? Jesteś chory! - pełen paniki głos Draco.

Pozwól mi stoczyć ze sobą walkę tchórzu. - Potter dolewał oliwy do ognia.

Nie. Ty Draco, jesteś dla mnie tylko małą fretkowatą dziwką. A Ty Potter? Nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać róźdzki w ręce. To ja decyduję o waszej śmierci. _Imperio. _

Dwaj chłopcy niczym roboty podążyli w stronę ogromnej trumny. Jeszcze przed chwilą uprawiali w niej namiętny seks. Teraz nieświadomi szli na śmierć. Ułożyli się obok siebie, objęci. Voldemort bawił się znakomicie. Wieko trumny zaczęło opadać.

_Finite Incantatem._

Zamknęli oczy.


End file.
